A Change
by Blood Demon Alchemist
Summary: I was bored in school. It's a one shot crossover. Don't follow the line of anything really in Harry Potter or FMA past when Ed came through the gate. Do not read if you do not like slash. Please, if you do read this, then I beg you to review! Especially if you like it! EDITED AS OF 1-1-2014


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Warnings: SLASH, don't like, don't read. Edward Elric/Roy Mustang. A little OOC**

_**AUTHORS NOTE: EDITED ON JANUARY FIRST 2014**_

**Please Read and Review. I don't care if you hate it or loved it, I want to know what you think I just don't want everything wrong with it to be pointed out. I want to know if I got somethings right.**

-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary-

Everyone winced as the man before thm wrote on the chalk board. Naming off what was on the list as he went.

"water thirty-five liters...  
>...carbon twenty kilograms...<br>...ammonia four liters...  
>...lime one point five kilograms...<br>...phosphorus eight hundred grams...  
>...salt two hundred fifty grams...<br>...saltpeter one hundred grams...  
>...sulfer eighty grams...<br>...fluorine seven point five...  
>...iron five...<br>...silicon three grams...  
>...and trace amounts of fifteen other elements make up the human body." The students looked at the teacher. They had been waiting on this for weeks. The secret to human transmutation. "A perfect human body. A perfect vessel." A white haired boy turned green. "But not the perfect human.<p>

The whole class gaped at their blond professor. He smiled darkly. "That's right. This being would not be the person you are trying to bring back. Instead you will be creating a being that has no feelings. Lives to kill to fill a void. That void is the missing soul." He flexed his hand and a brown haired girl raised her hand. "Miss Granger?"

"Sir, you taught us earlier this year that something has to be given to attain. What would the price be for the transmutation?"

"Your life and more. You see, nothing is equal to a soul, not even another soul That is why human transmutation is not only illegal, but deadly." The blond removed his cloak, and jacket, leaving on his undershirt. Everyone stared at his arm. "This was my price for what I saw. Everytime you mess with God's will, you get something taken. Though the God you think you know isn't that harsh, trust me he is. I paid with my right leg, my brother paid with his body.

There were a few collective gasps. "I gave my arm up to save his life. Like I said, my alchemy, and your alchemy are two different things." The golden eyed man sighed heavily. "You magic folk don't know how easy you got it. All you have to do is flick a wand and transfigure something. Me, I have to know the chemical breakdown. Alchemy and Magic. Two things that shouldn't be crossed." The bell rang. "I want you to read the chapter in the book on Alchemy that is on human transmutation. Dismissed."

The next week, when the kids reached the great hall, someone was missing. As if he had never been there in the first place. A young blonde male teacher wasn't at his spot next to Severus Snape. His loud chatter couldn't be heard.

It was as if Edward Elirc had never been to Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore stood to address his young charges. "This year we had a wonderful new subject brought to us by a man of great skill. He chose to teach us, even as his health deteriated." There was some chatter then. "Our Alchemy professor, Edward Elric, passed away last night at two pm. All that was left was his arm and leg. The rest turned to ash. I'd like to take this time to mourn a great man. Someone who wasn't afraid to say his piece. Let us not only remember him for his teachings, but as our friend as well. A man who would do anything to protect his students, as proved last month.

"Classes will be cancelled today. So be with your friends during this time." Harry Potter, and his friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley stood and made their way to the Professor's old class room Hermione was crying and Ron was trying to soothe her.

"We didn't even notice he was sick!" She sobbed as Harry looked around the room. Something caught his eye on the ground. He picked it up.

"Hey guys, look at this." It was a picture of a younger, about sixteen years old, Edward Elric. He was surrounded by people that looked to be in military garb. a teen girl, and a suit of armour. They were all smiling. Behind Edward was a dark haired man, who had his arms wrapped around his charge's shoulders. "Look on the back."

"Edward Elric, age sixteen.  
>"Alphonse Elric, age fifteen.<br>"Winry Rockbell  
>"Roy Mustang, age thirty.<br>"Riza Hawkeye, age twenty three.  
>"Jean Havoc, twenty five.<br>"Maes Hughes, thirty.  
>"Kain Fuery, twenty.<br>"Vato Falman, twenty eight.  
>"Alex Armstrong, forty.<br>"These men, and women, are the family that Edward and Alphonse Elric never knew. Around these people, they could be happy. The year..." Hermione gapped. "1908. Professor Elric was almost one hundred years old!" Then the girl spotted a neatly folded paper. She opened it.

"To who ever found the picture,  
>I told the headmaster to tell the students<br>that I died. I didn't, I found a way home.  
>I'm, by now, back with my brother, and<br>my lover. Please, I ask you to keep this  
>a secret. My life is too complicated to<br>go into detail. But the one that has his  
>arms around me, his name is Colonel<br>Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist.  
>The man that I love. I hope that I find<br>alive and well, for if not, I had wasted  
>my time in your world over nothing.<br>Without Roy, my life is over. I hope  
>that you will all use your knowledge of<br>alchemy to make me proud. Maybe one  
>day I can come back again and visit.<br>Truth only knows that I'll need it. After  
>all, I'm the savior of the people.<br>Major Edward H. Elric  
>The fullmetal Alchemist."<p>

"I can't believe this."

"I just hope he's happy."

"Same here, mates, same here." Harry said, leaving the note and picture to Hermione as he ran from the room. He reached the grounds, staring out to the lake. A pale hand landed on his shoulder. "Promise me you won't disappear like that."

"Of course not, I love you. I'm not going to leave you." Harry faced his blond lover and gave him a kiss.

"I love you too, Draco."

* * *

><p>-A Different Place and A Different Time-<p>

"Sir, it's been seven years. Face it, brother isn't coming back." A brown haired, brown eyed man of twenty-one, said. His whole being radiated sadness at this thought.

"I just can't give up on him, not now." Everyone in the office shot their commanding officer pittying looks. "I have a feeling I'll see him again. I have to. Edward Elric is my _life_."

"But sir, Furhrer Gumman isn't going to keep the case open much longer. He doesn't want to put it in cold case, but he's kept it open as long as he can." A blue eyed blonde woman said, symphany in her eyes.

"One more week, I know." The man said darkly. "The mark of the eighth year." A week passed faster then anyone wanted. Just as General Roy Mustang was taking the box of files to the cold case room, a familiar, but different blonde caught his eye. The hair was in a strait pony, so he thought at first it was Hohenheim, until he remembered the guy was dead.

"Thank you." The voice was deeper, but the same. Slowly the man turned around, and the box Roy had been holding, fell to the floor, papers going everywhere as the man crossed the room and hugged the man before him. "R-roy?"

"The one and only. Gates Ed, where have you been?"

"Eheh, here and there." The two men kissed, for a long moment. "So, where's my family?"

**I know, I know, it wasn't that great, but hey, I tried. I just thought my mana would have liked to read this. I wanted to post this on what her birthday would have been if she was still here, but my computer has no internet, and I had no flashdrive.**

**Other then that, tell me what you think, and if I should make a sequel to it.**

**No, You Dare Speak His Name, your review on this site is not needed, you can just tell me yourself :D**

**I hope you guys liked it**

**Please review!**


End file.
